


Fleeting Moments

by for_others



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable moment, Alternate Universe?, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Micro-fic, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_others/pseuds/for_others
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you wish time would stop just for you.</p><p>-</p><p>Written for another friend of mine, who is a massive rivamika fan. Possibly even worse than my ereri fangirl friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Moments

She felt warm and safe. Held tight in caring arms, close to the other's heartbeat.

_Let this moment drag on forever please,_

She thought while tracing her fingers over a strong chest, elegant neck and up to a beautiful face.

_whatever deity I have to pray to,_

Slender digits combed trough raven hair.

_please let the passing of time stop to preserve this wonderful fleeting insant._

 

 

But alas, nothing lasts forever, not even when you wish so desperately for it to do so.

 

 

The figure shifts beneath her hands, waking.

 _But maybe_ ,

Gunpowder orbs locked with her steel ones.

_just maybe,_

 

_this isn't so bad after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the short read!
> 
> Second micro-fic on here, yay. As stated above, this was initially written for a friend and she's the only one who read it beside me so far. Thus, 
> 
> Constructive critisism very much allowed!


End file.
